Generous Annie
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Hey, all, sorry I've been gone! Been busy n stuff! Anyways, a request for ma bro! :D A little short fic, bout a girl named Annie, who watches her friend's Pokemon for him, and tries to befriend them! rated M


**Generous Annie**

**Mmmyes, I'm still alive! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been lazying around the whole time. Anyways, why not give you guys an aplogy in the form of a quick story! Here's to you, especially, bro! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"..." Annie sat in her bed nervously, awaiting to "babysit" two Pokemon for her friend while he goes out to search for a legendary. He would have used them, but they've been working so hard lately, he feels they deserve a break. They, being a Lucario and Zoroark, being such well-known powerful Pokemon, it made her a bit nervous to be alone with them, without the trainer. "D-Don't worry, Annie, you'll be alright! I'm sure they won't being with you alone!" She keeps telling herself as she jumps from the sound of the doorbell. She rushes down to it and opens, her friend Alex before her, along with his two Pokemon.<p>

"Thanks for this, girl. I can always count on you!" He gives her a hug and turns to the two. "Now, you two be nice to her, okay? She's my friends, so she's yours, too! Treat her right!" And with that, he bolted, waving goodbye and yelling out another "thank you." She happily waved him off.

"Hee hee hee, bye~! I promise we'll all get along~!" She let them in and closed the door, then turned back to them. And frowns.

**"...Hmph." **

_"..."_ The both of them didn't look too happy already.

"I-Is something wrong...?"

**"Tch. Where's your bed at? I'm gonna go take a nap." **Zoroark spat out, crossing his arms and making his way to her bedroom.

_"Zoroark...! *sigh* Idiot...ah, do you perhaps have a place where I can practice emitting my aura?" _

"Your aura...? Oh, well, I have the house to myself, so...you can use of the rooms...b-but why do that, why don't we all hang out in my room and talk, hm? Get to know each other a little!"

Zoroark stopped on the step and looked back at her. **"Get real, lady. Like I'd care enough to get to know you." **He clicked his teeth, though, in reality, he did find it sweet of her to want to get along with grumps like them. Lucario felt the same way, too, but didn't really know how to show it.

"D'aww, come on, it'll be fun~! Let's go!" Grabbing Luc's hand, she also grabs Zoro's as she drags them both to her bedroom. They both sit on her bed, wondering what she'll want to do with them. "Now! How is it that Pokemon get along with each other, hm?" She asks curiously.

**"Well, with adult ones, it's by, uh...never mind." **He said, blushing.

"?"

_"..." _Lucario was just as red, refusing to say a word.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Why did you suddenly...! You're not talking about...THAT, are you?! I-Is that really so?! Then again, you _are _adults. Hmm..." She crosses her arms to think, then smiles. "Okay! Then we'll just do that!" They both looked at her.

_"Huh?"_

**"What?" **

"Well..." She twiddles her fingers. "I want to be able to get to know you guys better! And if that's the only way, then so be it!" She says with boldness. The two looked at each other. They didn't truly say it as means to have sex with her, but that doesn't mean they'd refuse.

**"Heh, sounds good to me! Come over here." **

She nods and walks over to him, him grabbing her arms and throwing her on the bed, crawling above her. Meanwhile, Lucario didn't know what was going on, still not believing she was actually serious.

**"Well are you just gonna stand there? I'm gonna share, so you'd better be proud!" **

_"O-oh, uh...okay." _He thanked, having her sit on his lap, her feeling something poking her. _"I'll be gentle, okay? You'd better be, too, Zoro-"_

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." **He interrupted, pulling down her shorts and panties. **"Ready for the time of your life, girl? You asked for it, so no complaining, ya got that?!" **He poked her nose before entering her, getting a loud gasp in response. She didnt' expect him to go for it that quickly.

Throwing her arms around Lucario's neck, she looked up at him, who was holding her sides to keep her steady. "A-Aren't you gonna do something, too? I-It's okay, you can go for it." Heeding to her words, he lifts her up just a bit, and enters her, too, making her emit yet another gasp. Lucario was nice and gentle, whole Zoroark was fast and rough, practically making her having to hold on to something the whole time, notably Luc's tail when her arms got too tired.

_"N-Nngh...n-no, not my tail..." _He sighed, his tail being very sensitive to be touched, but oddly, in this situation, feels very good to him. Zoroark smirked.

**"Heh. Found his weak spot, huh? I'll admit, it's making me a little more turned on. Make room!" **Zoroark went for his tail as well, making Lucario emit a little moan, subtly going in Annie faster and harder.

"L-Luca..." She whimpered, playing with his tail even more, along with Zoro. He practically buried his face in her shoulder, letting all his mumbled moans and grunts out.

_"*pant* *pant* Y-You two...I don't think I can hold on for much longer if you keep doing that to me, a-agh, ugh...!" _He groaned loudly as he released, Zoro doing the same, as well. Annie whimpered happily, leaning back on Lucario's chest, being careful of his spike. All three panted and laid down on the bed.

"S..So...*pant* A-Are we all...friends, now?" Zoroark and Lucario took a sec before nodding their heads.

**"Y-You already **_**were**_** our friend, ya fool." **

_"E-Even more of our friend, specifically." _She smiled, giggling in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short, but imma be reeeaal busy, so here's a lil somethin' somethin'! Bro, n everyone else, hoped u enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
